


They did what?!

by KAD4994



Series: Drarropoly [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airports, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Holidays, Luggage, M/M, Marriage, Muggle Technology, Post-Hogwarts, Short & Sweet, draco is not amused!, holiday disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAD4994/pseuds/KAD4994
Summary: Title: They did what?!Author/Artist: KAD4994Rating: GeneralBoard Position(or card image): Platform 9 3/4Prompt: 200 words - Drarry + Hols + either 1) Vacations -OR- 2) New Beginnings -OR- 3) Lost LuggageWord Count: (if applicable): 200 :)  ( I cannot believe I hit 200 words without needing to edit stuff!)Summary: Muggles have lost Draco's luggage, he is not happy!





	They did what?!

“They did WHAT?!” The screech was more reminiscent of a banshee’s wail than any human noise.

“Don’t worry Draco. We’ll get it sorted.” Harry reassured his entirely reasonable husband in the crowded arrival’s lounge.

“Sorted? SORTED?! How did it get lost in the first place?! It was put on the same plane as us, clearly labelled, so how can it go somewhere else?!” Draco’s voice became unfortunately louder.

“These things happen darling.” Harry gulped as the blonde’s fiery eyes were set upon him.

“This is all your fault Potter! You made us go visit Granger in Australia on this blasted muggle contraption, Mr Portkeys-Make-Me-Violently-Ill! Now the damn idiots have lost my suitcase!” 

The brunette bravely tried to placate once more, “I’m sorry Draco, we will replace everything of course.”

“Replace?! You think my mother’s elf-woven handkerchief can be replaced? My grandfather’s tomes of research? Portraits of my great-great aunt and uncle? My childhood vanity mirror…”

“Why did you bring those on holiday with you?” Harry began. Fortunately, before Draco could answer, a guard approached warily. 

“Excuse me, sirs. We found your luggage, it seems there had been unusual activity that needed investigating further.”

Harry could only shoot Draco a look.


End file.
